Joseph DiNapoli
Joseph "Joey Dee" DiNapoli (born August 12, 1935), is a high-ranking member of the Lucchese crime family, holding the rank of caporegime or captain. He was also a part of the family's Ruling Committee/Panel, controlling the day-to-day operations from 2003 to 2011, along with Aniello Migliore and Matthew Madonna. DiNapoli has two brothers, Vincent DiNapoli and Louis DiNapoli, who are both members of the Genovese crime family. Capo in the Lucchese crime family Racketeering with Louis DiNapoli After becoming involved in major labor racketeering and loansharking, DiNapoli went over to stocks and schemes during the mid 1980s, along with his brother Louis DiNapoli, a made man in the Genovese family. This involved setting up three front companies, which actually involved more than a dozen illegal contracts and shell companies, for the work in schools, hospitals and subways. This was a former operation between the brothers, to ease the relationship between the Lucchese and the Genovese crime families, since Louis DiNapoli was listed as a soldier for the Genovese crime family, and Joseph, as a caporegime for the Luccheses, during the early 1990s by federal prosecutors. Indictment and imprisonment On May 17, 1995, Joseph and Louis DiNapoli were indicted for illegally obtaining $5 million in asbestos-removal and construction contracts from New York City and New York state agencies that were intended for minority-owned companies. It appeared that the three companies were owned by an African-American man, a Hispanic man and a woman, but their efforts had been plagued by abuses, including allegations that many companies benefiting from the programs were controlled by white businessmen. During the following months, Joseph DiNapoli was charged with fraud, labor racketeering, and loansharking in two separate counts, all predicates under the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO). In 1998, after being acquitted on the racketeering charges, DiNapoli was sentenced to 60 months in prison for loansharking and fraud. Ruling Panel Member After being released from prison after 29 months in 1999, DiNapoli went back to his crew in the Bronx. In 2003, with almost half the family on trial, boss Vittorio Amuso, decided to create a Three-Man-Panel to run the day-to-day operations in place of the acting boss position. Capos Aniello Migliore, Matthew Madonna, and Joseph DiNapoli, and were selected to run the family. DiNapoli sat on the Ruling Committee/Panel, the administration of the Lucchese crime family. Steven Crea replaced the panel as boss of the family when Vittorio Amuso stepped down in 2012. On December 18, 2007, New Jersey law enforcement indicted and arrested DiNapoli and 32 other members and associates of the Lucchese crime family. In a year-long investigation titled "Operation Heat" law enforcement agencies uncovered a $2.2 billion dollar illegal gambling, money laundering and racketeering ring from New Jersey to Costa Rica. Along with DiNapoli ruling panel member Matthew Madonna and top New Jersey Faction capos Ralph Vito Perna and Nicodemo Scarfo Jr. were indicted. On October 1, 2009 DiNapoli was indicted along with Matthew Madonna and 27 others in a racketeering scheme that made approximately $400 million from gambling, loansharking, gun trafficking and extortion. DiNapoli was granted bail for both cases. Appeals and ongoing plea negotiations delayed a trial in either case for over six years. In April 2016, DiNapoli pleaded guilty to one count of racketeering in exchange for a three year sentence and was immediately taken into custody. He was paroled from prison in January 2017. DiNapoli was once again indicted in May, 2017 along with Street Boss Matthew Madonna, Underboss Steven Crea Sr., capos Dominic Truscello and John Castelucci and several alleged soldiers. They were charged with racketeering, murder, loan sharking, narcotics, and other offenses. Category:Lucchese Crime Family Category:Lucchese Capos Category:Labor Racketeers